


Splinters

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Sex in the woods, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: I’ve always wanted to have sex in the woods.





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/163268138475/ive-always-wanted-to-have-sex-in-the-woods)

“I’ve always wanted to have sex in the woods.”

“What? Since when?” Sam looks over his book at Dean. He’s been hovering around looking bored and trying to get Sam’s attention for almost an hour.

“Since forever.”

“You’ve been binging survival shows and I’m reading. Are you sure you haven’t just thought about it and you’re trying to distract me?”

Dean clutches his chest and kicks Sam’s boot.

“I’m hurt, Sammy.”

“I’m sure.” Sam closes his book and puts it down on the table. “Fine, lets go find some woods.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes light up.

“Yeah.” Sam stands up and takes his jacket off the back of his chair. “Come on then.”

Sam closes Dean’s mouth with his fingertips and grabs his arm, tugging him towards the garage. Dean comes back to his senses quickly and grabs hold of Sam instead, dragging him the rest of the way to the car.

Forty minutes and Sam’s torn shirt later, and Dean has his brother on his back, both legs hoisted above him while he slides his cock into his ass.

A fallen tree probably wasn’t the best place to do the do, and Dean is sure that Sam will be bitching about all the scratches on his back later, but it’s so worth it. Sam is clamped around him like a vice, hot and tight and perfect, his rim catching just right on the head of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, you feel amazing. Jerk yourself off for me.” Dean wraps his hand around Sam’s ankle and squeezes, thrusting into Sam in a smooth rhythm, his hips smacking against Sam’s skin each time.

Sam bites his lip, partly because his back is being shredded, but mostly because dean is hitting his prostate and he thinks he might come as soon as he gets a hand on himself. Dean has some dumb ideas sometimes, and the promise of sex won’t get Sam to go along with just anything, but even Sam has to admit that this was a damn good idea.

Maybe is the call of the wild. Maybe it’s because Dean keeps saying the dirtiest things to him. Or maybe it’s because he’s getting good and fucked. But, sex in the woods… is happening again.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Dean grunts, smiling wolfishly at Sam. He looks like he wants to eat Sam up, like he wants to devour him. “Come all over yourself. You’re close, right? Yeah, I can tell.”

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam says, arching his neck so that he can keep Dean in sight. He wants to watch how Dean’s muscles bunch up and strain, how his biceps are bulging as he holds Sam’s legs up. “Harder… want it harder…”

Dean picks up the pace, snapping his hips forward until he’s sure he’s bruising his brother. He’s close to coming too, but not until Sam does. He wants to see Sam get wrecked.

Sam is jerking himself off furiously, the tendons on his neck raised, his cheeks and neck flushed a glorious pink. Dean doesn’t know why they’ve never done this before. They’ve been out in the woods plenty of times.

“Oh god… yes, fucking… fuck, ahhhh…” Sam’s head drops back against the tree and he moans, a long drawn out cry that makes a couple of birds fly from their home up in the canopy above them. He comes in long white streaks that hit his abdomen and chest. A little cuts his chin and his tongue pokes out, but he can’t reach it.

“Damn…” Dean pushes his cock into Sam once, twice more, then stills, gritting his teeth as his orgasm pulses inside Sam’s ass.

“Oh my god,” Sam gasps, his hand reaching down between his legs to squeeze his spent cock. He strokes himself roughly, baring down so that Dean is right against his prostate again. A few more spurts of come shoot from him, and Dean swipes at it with his thumb, rubbing it into Sam’s stomach.

“I made you come twice,” Dean pants. He falls forward, his hands going either side of his brother’s waist. Sam’s legs drop down and he has to prop his heels on the sides of the tree trunk.

“Yeah,” Sam says, licking his lips and pulling Dean down further so he can kiss him.

“You’re so filthy,” Dean chuckles. He plucks a piece of bark out of Sam’s hair. “In more ways than one.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but he knows that it’s true. He just has a thing about Dean coming inside him. It’s hot.

“You can pick all the splinters out of my back when we get home,” Sam says, poking Dean in the shoulder.

“Deal,” Dean replies, shutting Sam up with another kiss.

He’ll bring a blanket next time.


End file.
